


Tu sonrisa

by OlivierCash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca podrá olvidarlo,por mucho que le duela,no quiere olvidarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno,antes que nada,Homestuck no me pertenece y su autor es Andrew Hussie.
> 
> Esta historia me vino a la mente hace unos días y la escribí sin más. Espero que os guste :)

A veces,cuando cerraba los ojos,podía sentirlo acurrucado en su espalda. Si se concentraba,hasta podía notar el aroma del bosque que se colaba en esa cueva a la que llamaban hogar.

 

Era incapaz de olvidarlo y no quería hacerlo,por mucho que le doliera. A nada que sus pensamientos se iban por sus propios senderos,independientemente del dolor y la confusión,siempre aparecía él. Recordaba esas noches que durmieron juntos,todas esas noches en las que a las tantas de la mañana se giraba y lo veía acurrucado a su espalda,pero no se veía ni calmado ni sonriente como cuando estaba despierto. Se veía asustado y abatido y eso le preocupaba. Siempre se giraba y acariciaba su cabello negro,para intentar calmarlo,tocaba sus suaves y pequeños cuernos,intentaba decirle que por muy malas que fueran las pesadillas,él siempre estaría ahí para él.

Algunas noches funcionaba y se tranquilizaba,otras tenía que despertarlo,le dolía verle así. Esas noches,se despertaba cubierto en sudor y no podía apartar la vista de esos grandes ojos rojos que se abrían asustados,pero al verlo,se calmaba y sonreían. Después,le preguntaba que había soñado y el siempre le respondía.

—No te preocupes,no ha sido nada...

 

Y le sonreía para tranquilizarlo,pero no se lo podía tomar con calma,así que pese a sus quejas lo abrazaba y le decía que no pasaba nada,que eran sueños y nunca dejaría que nada le pasaba. Tras esto ambos se dormían.

 

Con el tiempo,le confesó que a veces tenía visiones mientras dormía,esas visiones no le asustaban,pero hacían que durmiera mal. Eran esas visiones las que luego predicaba,las que hicieron que tantos trolls les siguieran. Por otro lado,había otras que eran pesadillas,o recuerdos,relacionados con el Gran Highblood,pero nunca le quiso hablar sobre eso...Se veía tan asustado que le dolía.

 

Y aun así,esos recuerdos le hacía sonreír,sonreía cuando recordaba eso y como todas las mañanas se despertaban con la brisa que se colaba en la cueva donde se escondía y hacía que dicha cueva oliera a bosque. Luego,cuando salían de la cama e iban a su improvisada cocina,siempre estaba la Dolorosa,acabando de cocinar algo que olía bien. Siempre se giraba para sonreirles y le daba un abrazo a su hijo adoptivo,este siempre le correspondía. Lo llevaban haciendo muchos muchos años. En ese momento entraba la Disciple,sonriendo por algo que había escrito o dibujado, o sintiéndose orgullosa de su caza en el bosque. Todos sonreían y desayunaban como si fueran,eso a lo que algunos llaman familia. Luego,la Dolorosa se quedaba en casa,o se iba a hacer recados y ellos tres se iban a dar algún que otro sermón,bueno,realmente solo los daba uno de los tres. Él mismo se perdió alguno. 

Eran momentos donde vivían de manera precaria,su sangre era de una casta baja y eran despreciados y maltratados por los de castas superiores,quería acabar con eso. Aunque con todo lo malo,fueron los mejores momentos de su vida. Y haría cualquier cosas para volver a esos días.

 

Pero la felicidad no podía durar para siempre y una noche todo cambió. Estaban en la cueva,como si fuera una noche más,pero no lo fue. De repente,mientras dormían entraron los highblood,fue demasiado repentino,intentaron escapar,pero no pudieron. Él intentó protegerlo,no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara,se lo había prometido demasiadas veces,le había prometido que nunca dejaría que le pasará nada malo. Se puso delante para protegerlo,no podía entregarlo,era la esperanza de demasiados trolls y lo quería,se había vuelto en su Matespritship . Y no quería imaginar lo que le harían en cuanto vieran su sangre. En ese momento apareció el Gran Highblood,y comprendió porque Signless tenía pesadillas con él,era auténticamente aterrador.

 

Quiso interponerse,que no se acercara a Signless,pero no pudo hacer nada por él,se lo llevó,el Gran Highblood se lo llevó y los separaron. Fue la última vez que estuvo cerca de él,pero no fue la última vez que lo vio y le dolió,le dolió demasiado. Aun en día le seguía doliendo,aun en día seguía recordando como Signless le sonreía como diciéndole que no pasaría nada,que estaría bien,que no se preocupara. Aunque ambos sabía la verdad,por unos instantes quiso creerle.

 

Sentía que iba a llorar,que debía de quedarse solo con los recuerdos buenos,pero,estaba tan solo,se sentía tan solo,le había arrebatado tantas cosas,que lo único que le quedaban eran los recuerdos,por muy malos que fueran,seguían siendo suyos.

 

La última vez que vio a Signless,fue el día de su ejecución,estaba herido,demasiado herido,lo había torturado,se sintió tan culpable por haber roto su promesa. Cuando vio como lo encadenaban a esos grilletes ardientes sintió que no podía seguir mirando,pero el Gran Hihgblood apareció y le obligó a mirar. Y mientras le hacía mirar le relataba con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que le había hecho a Signless para dejarlo así y todo lo que le hizo hace tiempo,la primera vez que lo vio,comprendió porque tenía esas pesadillas,él mismo las tenía a veces solo con lo que le había contado. Durante unos instantes,antes de su discurso final,Signless le miró y pareció pedirle perdón. No comprendía porque,no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho por él.

 

Así que le sonrío,le intentó decir,que no pasaba nada,que no se arrepentía de nada y que siempre,le querría.

 

Desde ese día había sido uno simple batería de la nave de la Condense y esta se había encaprichado con él de una manera muy desagradable. Cuando ella le tocaba,intentaba recordar las carias de Signless,pero no se parecían en nada.

 

Y siempre que cerraba los ojos,cuando estaba en silencio,cuando ella se había ido. Lo primero que le venía a la cabeza eran esos ojos rojos tan amables,que brillaban mientras le sonreían y su sonrisa,la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto nunca. Y durante unos segundos,a pesar de todo,él volvía a sonreír.


End file.
